


I See

by Annabelleleigh73



Series: Taste of Heaven, Full of Hell [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Cas, F/M, some yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finally shows up after the birth of his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I probably should have done this work with chapters instead of Series but oh well! I might try and fix that at a later date. :( sorry  
> Also please excuse any mistakes, I am my own editor. :p

Y/n was drowsily sitting against the headboard nursing the baby when Sam softly knocked on the door as he came in. Y/n smiled as Sam gently sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the baby's soft dark hair that covered her small head. After a moment he jerked out of his thoughts and looked at Y/n, concern pulling his face into a frown. 

"What's wrong?", Y/n asked softly covering his large hand with her smaller one. Sam stroked the side of her hand with his thumb for a moment before whispering, "Cas is here."

Sam knew she heard by the quick intake of her breath and the slight tremble of her hand, but it was several moments before she asked, "So...how is he?"

Sam answered, "He would like to come in."

Y/n nodded and then shifting her body, she eased the baby into Sam's arms before scooting over until she was behind Sam, her face mostly hidden by his broad shoulder. 

Sam waited until she was settled before quietly calling out for Cas to come in. The man slowly entered and stood hesitantly just inside. Sam motioned for him to come closer. Y/n was able to watch Cas without showing her face. Her heart constricted at how pale and tired he looked but then she immediately clamped down on any soft feelings towards him. He had left her without any word for an entire month and refused to come when she called for him at the baby's birth. He made his feelings towards her known by his lack of action. 

Cas stepped up until he could see the small infant, which in Sam's large hands looked even smaller. Y/n could see the look of pure adoration on his face as he slowly reached a finger up to touch to her forehead then stroke down to the tiny shell of an ear. Y/n couldn't breathe, her chest was too tight.

Cas finally spoke, "She looks like her sister." He was calling up repressed memories of his vessel's daughter, Claire, as an infant.

Y/n's voice was cold when she answered,"Sam and I haven't any other children."

"Y/n...", Sam's voice was soft but she could hear the warning in it, she just didn't care.

"She doesn't have any siblings, she is the firstborn.", her tone was bitter.

Cas's hand dropped quickly and Sam could see the grief etched on his face.

"Y/n, that's enough.", Sam's voice was sharper this time. Y/n closed her mouth tightly and Sam could feel her trembling behind him. Sam reached a hand over to squeeze her knee. Her head fell against his back as she struggled against sobs. 

Against Cas's wishes, Sam told her, "He heard you. He was there. You both would have died if it weren't for him."

"Sam...", Cas tried to interrupt him but Sam wasn't to be deterred. 

"I would have lost both of you..", Sam's voice cracked. Y/n leaned up a bit to study the dark haired man standing silently by the bed. That was the reason for his pale and weaken state, he was still recovering from using some much of his power in healing her. Thinking back to the travail in the backseat of the car, Y/n could vaguely remember someone holding her and talking to her through the pain. 

"I don't remember.", she said stubbornly. 

"Show her Cas.", Sam demanded just as stubbornly.

Cas stood stoically until Dean spoke up from the doorway. "Show her...show that you wouldn't leave her. Show you aren't the complete jerk we thought you were. Show Sam as well, he's been beating himself up over having left her. Show him he wouldn't have been able to have done a damn thing even if he had been there from the start." 

Cas looked as if he were going to refuse his best friend and Dean yelled, "Quit being a damn ass, Cas! Show them that you actually care about what happens to them!" Cas heaved a sigh and he brushed his two fingertips across their foreheads.

Sam's grip on the infant tightened and he clutched Y/n knee as he saw in his mind Y/n screaming as labor pains ripped through her. He saw through Cas's eyes, Cas holding her hands and then pulling her up to rest her back against his chest as she pushed through contractions. He witnessed the almost entire birth through Cas' memory and knew Y/n was seeing the same thing as well. He saw Cas's hands rest on Y/n stomach and a white light blinded him momentarily then he heard his own voice calling out for Y/n. That's when Cas's memory of what happened ended, for he disappeared as soon as Sam entered the garage. 

Dean told them, having already been told by Cas, that the baby had indeed been positioned in such a way that if he had not helped her, it was quite possible both mother and child could have died before the brothers were able to do anything. 

Y/n pressed her head against Sam's back and slipped her arms around his waist. He was startled but rested his hand upon hers, pressing them against his stomach, where they clutched the plaid flannel.

"Thank you, Cas.", he whispered as Y/n nodded wordlessly.

Cas coughed and asked softly, "Have you chosen a name?"

Sam shook his head as Y/n murmured, "Yes." Sam turned his head to try and look at her. She tilted her head and looked up at him to smile.

"Mary Spéirbhean Winchester.", she whispered. 

Sam gave a small chuckle and looked down at the baby in his arms, who had that moment chose to open her eyes, eyes that would later brighten into a blue that weren't from her mother or the man she might one day call daddy. 

"Mary Sparevan?", Dean questioned, "why the hell did you name her that?"

Y/n laughed softly and corrected his pronunciation and spelled it out for him , "Spérbhean-it means .."

Cas interrupted, anger evident in his tone, " It means heavenly lady...are you that foolish, Y/n? Why not just put a tattoo on her forehead with NEPHILIM in bold black! We are trying to protect her!" His jaw jutted out as he glared at her.

Y/n own anger coursed through her as she pushed herself up and off the bed. "What gives you the right to control me in such a manner?", she whisper yelled getting toe to toe with him.

"I am not trying to control you, Y/n! I'm protecting you and her!", Cas retorted, blue eyes giving a small flash of blue light in his supposed righteous anger.

"You are! First you deny me the right of choosing to be with the man I love AND now you're denying me freedom to name our child! You aren't making things safe for us! You're making it unbearable!"

Cas didn't reply but just stood silently staring over her shoulder. His jaw clenched and eyes hard.

"Look at me,", she hissed shifting her body to get in his line of sight. He didn't respond except for looking away. She put her hands on his chest and pushed against him, "Look at me!"

He still refused to acknowledge her request and she lost all control. She began hitting him in the chest repeatedly and crying, "Look at me! Dammit! Look at me!"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks of concern but before they could do anything, Cas grabbed her wrists.

"I see you! I hear you! I always hear you! Every thought, every breath....", he pulled her close and pressed his forehead hard against hers, eyes boring into hers. "Leave us...", he told Sam and Dean.

"Hey, I don't know if that's..." Sam stood up, cradling the infant and Dean reaching out as if to remove Y/n from Cas' grip.

The lights flickered and electricity popped as Cas, not lifting his forehead from Y/n's forehead, his eyes clenched tight, roared, his voice like a tidal wave, "LEAVE US!"


End file.
